Peace by Contract
by Emerald Eyes of Flame
Summary: What happens when the two rival groups, the Gemstones and the Marauders decide to sign a contract to be nice to each other? Will sparks fly in the sudden peace or will it tear the newfound friendships apart? JPLE, SBOC, RLOC
1. The beginning

**Peace by Contract**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, except for the extra characters, and the name Gemstones, and of course their signatures.

**Summary: **What happens when the two rival groups, the Gemstones and the Marauders decide to sign a contract to be nice to each other? Will sparks fly in the sudden peace or will it tear the newfound friendships apart? JPLE

**Chapter One: The Beginning **

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were scared. Very scared.

For once there was peace. Sweet, glorious PEACE!

No pranks, no screaming matches, no hexing, no fights, absolutely nothing. Not even name calling! Abso-BLODDY-lutely NOTHING!

All of the students, even some teachers went around with wands drawn, gripped in their hands, looking wary. Older students went around with bubble head charms on to protect themselves from sudden dungbombs, while the juniors huddled together in huge groups, hoping that large numbers would protect them from hazardous spells thrown randomly in a fight.

All of the students that is, except for six students. They were Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Addison McKinnon, Remus Lupin and Samantha Wilson.

Or better known as the Gemstones and the Marauders.

It was common knowledge that the two groups loathed each other and were constantly sending the other group's members to the hospital wing because their wands or fists had slipped accidentally.

So it was rather unusual, well actually scary, that they went around laughing, chatting and being civil to each other! None of the usual glares or hexes or rude comments were said, which only helped maintain Hogwarts populations fear of something big happening.

It didn't help that they would only laugh when questioned, and even Maria Hattchet, Sirius Black's latest girlfriend (cough**latest**cough**play**cough**toy**) knew nothing.

The only person (besides the two groups) who understood the unusual situation was the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore himself.

**A/N: Hey you guys! How's life? I know I haven't written in a long time and haven't updated too, but I've been too busy doing other stuff, mainly sleeping and reading fics, to write. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure how long I should make this one. Should it be one of those tiny five chapter ones, or those 20 something chapters one? And no, the chapters aren't going to be big, they'll probably only be as big as the 1st chapter. Please Review! xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox **


	2. The contract

**Peace by Contract**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, except for the extra characters, and the name Gemstones, and of course their signatures.

**Summary: **What happens when the two rival groups, the Gemstones and the Marauders decide to sign a contract to be nice to each other? Will sparks fly in the sudden peace or will it tear the newfound friendships apart? JPLE

**Chapter Two: The Contract**

**Dumbledore's office**

He again looked at the large parchment resting on his desk and a chuckle escaped. He had hoped but never thought they would actually go through with his idea.

In neat flowing script, the writing read:

Dear Professor Dumbledore

We have conferred together and have come to the decision of giving your idea a chance, for the rest of the term.

The Gemstones: Addison McKinnon, Samantha Wilson and Lily Evans and The Marauders: James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have agreed to the following terms and conditions:

We will be friendly and perfectly civil to each other

There will be no hexing, jinxing, screaming or rude comments about each other

There will be no fistfights with the rival group

There will be no pranks on the other group till the end of the term.

There will be no starting rumors about the other group members, e.g. rumors on sexuality, rumors on sexual experience or intercourse.

No one else will know about this contract.

There will be no violation of these rules.

Any group which breaks any of the above terms and conditions will be the other's slave for the rest of the term

At the need of this term, the Gemstones and Marauders will again meet and discuss whether or not we would like to keep this contract going till the next term as well.

This contract has been read by and the following people have agreed to follow this treaty:

**The Gemstones: **

Lily Evans: **Lily E.**

Addison McKinnon: **AMK**

Samantha Wilson: **Samantha W.**

**The Marauders:**

James Potter: **JTP**

Sirius Black: **Sirius Orion Black**

Remus Lupin: **Remus Jonathan Lupin**

After that were the two group's signatures.

And

**The End**

Of course, the slave punishment hadn't been his idea, but still this might just work, and with a smile he folded the parchment, put into a drawer and strode out of his office.

**A/N: So how was it? Was it interesting? Do you want to hear more? Please review! Is it too short? How is my latest stori?**


	3. Autho's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey every one. I know I haven't been updating but I have absolutely no **CLUE **what to write next. I have a major writer's block. Does anyone have any ideas on what could happen next in this story? Can you please send it to me via reviews? Because I could really really do with some ideas!!!

I am really sorry!!

Emerald Eyes of Flame


End file.
